Reason to Breathe
by mymyhair
Summary: Richard & Kori have been neighbors for a long time but they never made the effort to be anything more then that. Richard has a rare lung disorder and Kori is just a shy girl with no family. but she is somehow pulled into Richards mess one night when he is sent to the hospital. and all in a matter of a week, she suddenly becomes his only reason to breath.
1. Her Reason to follow

! That was the sound that Kori had been hearing on and off for the past 5 minutes. If you couldn't guess it was an ambulance. It was coming for her next door neighbor, Richard. He wasn't only her next door neighbor, they had gone to the same school ever since they were 6. They weren't friends, they barely knew each other. They had gotten paired for a science project once but that was it. After that he hadn't talked to her again.

Richard was popular. Not only that but his adopted father is Bruce Wayne. Yes, the Bruce Wayne. The Richest Man in Jump City, Gotham and any other city in a 150 mile radius. Rumor has it that Richard was adopted, which he has confirmed, but no one knows what ever happened to his parents. He was healthy by the looks of it anyway. He didn't do any drugs. He never smoked or drank once at parties. He was completely healthy from the inside out. So if that were true then why did the ambulance come for him?\

While thinking about all this, poor little Kori was sitting on the floor in her parents old room. She was sitting in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest and her hands over her ears, her eyes closed shut. She was scared. The only time that she had heard an ambulance this long was when her parents dying and she was in the truck with them. It was scary seeing the paramedics stick all those needles and IV's into her parents. She was only 13 when that has happened and that was 4 years ago. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. The noises reminded her of her parents. She remembered and ambulance would run by her house how she would run to her parents room and they would hold her and tell her that everything was okay. They couldn't do that when they were the ones in trouble.

What brought her out of her thoughts was the hard pounding on her door. It startled her and made her jump over ten feet in the air. She then opened her eyes and climbed up on the windowsill and peeking outside. They were still there. She guessed that it was one of the paramedics. Kori then had a mental fight with herself about whether or not to answer the door but she finally just went when she heard the pounding again which had for the second time scared her. Before making it to the door Kori made a quick stop at her room to put back on the jeans shorts that she had carelessly thrown on the floor when she had gotten home from school this afternoon.

Kori made a slow walk down the staircase closest to her door so she could have time to wipe her eyes and erase any signs that she had been crying. When she made it to the door she slowly turned the knob and peaked out. She saw the paramedic walking away from her door but then he turned the door, probably getting the creepy feeling that someone was watching him. When he turned Kori could see his face from eyes that were slowly clearing from the tears. He was tall with strong face features. His jaw was tough, looking nothing less of a full grown man, but then again he still looked grown. His eyes were the prettiest shade of blue. No other shade could compare to it. It was like they were exactly in the middle of dark blue and light blue so Kori didn't know what to call him. He had a helmet on so the only bit of hair she could see was the hair from his bangs. It was brown.

He smiled when he saw her and Kori could have melted. When he came closer to the door, Kori opened it wider so he could see her. 'This is ridiculous' she thought. She was acting as though this man who couldn't be over 27 would have any interest in her, a high school girl. Plus, on Koris end, there wasn't much to look at. She had dark red hair that floated all the way to her waist that was in waves today and her eyes were an alienist green color. That would just make him the least bit interested in her. Her skin was the color of sun burnt sand. She always thought that it was too dark but all the girls at school would compliment her saying things like 'What tanning salon do you go to?' or 'I can never get that dark' and the most common 'You have to tell me your secret.' But Kori didn't go to tanning salons. Not once. And every time she went to the beach she made sure to put on extra sun screen to keep from getting any darker. When she told them that they would either roll their eyes or call her a liar.

"May I help you?" Kori asked. When the door was open she felt a light breeze hit her and it almost made her shiver. It was either that or the way that the paramedic looked up close. He smiled brightly at her and Kori almost had to hold on to the door to keep herself up.

"Hi, I`m Gerard. I`m one of the paramedics that is working on the boy that lives right next to you" he said. When he spoke he didn't sound like a paramedic, he sounded like a man that you would dream about that would lift you off your feet and kiss you until you died.

"Hi, I`m Kori Anders, nice to meet you" Kori was surprised that she got that whole sentence out without even on stutter. He held out his hand to her and she didn't even think about passing up a chance to get to hold his hand, so she took it. It wasn't soft like she had hoped but then again, have you ever meet a paramedic whose hands where soft. But to think about it, you've probably never met one at all. If you haven't then lucky you. That means that nothing has ever gone terribly wrong somewhere in your life.

He chuckled and Kori almost lost her feet "Nice to meet you too" he let her hand go "I think I'm going to have to take you back to the hospital but just to answer some questions, just to see what he has or any type of personal info." Kori wanted to say that she didn't know much but he smiled and she just stood their and nodded like an idiot. "Come with me please" he said. Then like a zombie she grabbed the red peacock jacket that she had thrown on the couch when she had gotten home and followed him to the police car.

The ride there was mostly silent except for every now and then when Gerard would speak into his walkie-talkie. 'Gerard' she thought. His name reminded her of her favorite band, My Chemical Romance, and how the lead singers name was Gerard. Kori snuggled up in her jacket thinking about him. Gerard was sexy, and if you didn't know which one she was talking about she was talking about both. They didn't look much alike but she knew that every time she would watch one of their music videos or hears one of their songs, she would think of him (the paramedic). She had begun to remember the first concert that she went to for My Chemical Romance. Then she leaned back and silently started singing 'The Ghost of You', one of their songs, when the car stopped. But it hadn't stopped at the hospital, it had stopped at the police station. If she had known that this is were they where going then she wouldn't have gone (like she had much of a choice).

She opened the door softly and slowly stepped outside. When she closed it, it slammed behind her and she jumped in the air. Maybe the slam had something to do with the fact that the wind was blowing very hard. She gave the paramedic an apologetic look and he grinned at her. But she didnt faint this time. Maybe then slam had knocked the stupid out of her. She began to walk when she noticed that her legs were freezing. It was only a few days into the end of September so why was it so cold. But then again, she was dumb enough to come outside with a jacket in with a pair of shorts. Who does that? She quickly rushed into the station where she had seen Gerard walk into. He was holding the door for her. When she got there she had felt a burst of warmth and she almost smiled.

Gerard had motioned her to follow him so she did. When they stopped, they stopped in front of a room. There was a window so you could see inside it. Inside the room, the walls were gray and the only window was the gigantic one that she was looking through right now. There was a table in the room. At one end sat a man that was very muscular that was wearing the suit that she'd always saw the police man around Jump wear. He was sipping a cup of steaming coffee. From where she was standing she couldn't see who was sitting at the other side. Gerard then put his hand on her back and almost did faint. Maybe that slam didn't scare her well enough.

He lightly pushed me into the room after opening the door. He then closed it behind him after he walked in. The man put his cup down and smiled at me. He motioned for me to sit down and then said "Please, have a seat" with a warm smile. He seemed nice, which was weird. Kori thought that all police mean were rough and tough and said few words but apparently their not all like you see on tv.

Kori took the empty seat across from him. There was a cup of hot chocolate in front of her and Kori took it without thought and drank some down. She didn't feel in burning her throat. She only felt it melting the ice from her cold legs. The man chuckled. "Now please tell me, what is your name?"

"Kori Anders, sir" she said looking at all his badges. She spotted his name tag that read, Police Chief, Michael. She shivered. She thought that only serious criminals, well that's what she had guessed. But if that were some how true then why was she here. Did they think that she had something to do with whatever happened to Richard. She was no where near him when this happened. She didn't hear anything. If so then what could have happened.

"Don't be scared" Chief Michael said, obviously seeing her horror. "Your not in trouble. We just want to ask some questions."

"What happened to Richard?" did that seriously just pop out of her mouth?

"Richard has a serious lung disease. He was planned to have a lung transplant three times already but he keeps turning them down. He's been taking his inhaler but its not working much for him. He says that he still has trouble breathing on occasions, but he refuses to have a transplant. None of his doctors know why. Apparently, Bruce even tries to bribe him sometimes. But that doesn't work. Now its gotten serious. He had an attack and he couldn't find his inhaler. So he called the cops and he only made out a few words before he was out."

"Wow" that wasn't supposed to come out "I mean, is he okay? Are they going to make him do the transplant?"

"I don't know but I do know that I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?" she nodded "good". And that was it before he asked her questions about what she knew about his family and friends. He asked her if she had ever seen him do anything, like smoking of drinking, that could have made it this bad. But she told them that he was a squeaky clean guy and she had never ever seen him smoke. Not like he was dumb enough to try it knowing what condition he was in.

"Thank you for all your help" Michael said as he lead Kori back to the lobby. "This means a lot knowing all this and being able to use it. If theirs anything you need just ask."

Kori knew that he was just being friendly but she took up his opportunity anyway. "Actually, theres this one thing" he looked surprised "Could you take me to the hospital to see him? Richard, I mean"

He gave her a warm smile and drove her to the hospital in silence. It was scary being there for the first time in four years. She sighed before opening th door and closing it behind her. She looked back at Chief Michael and he smiled at her before driving off. Kori sighed once more. The only reason she started walking was because her legs were starting to freeze again. Her hand rested on the door handle before she finally pulled the door open from the begging of her legs. When she walked in she felt the same as when she first set foot in the police station. There were people in the waiting room, just sitting their and reading magazines. There was this one woman who was crying so hard that her husband had to hold her up so she wouldn't fall on the floor. The doctor was talking to them and the more words he spoke, the harder she cried and the more work her husband was put through.

Not being able to watch anymore, Kori walked to the front desk, desperate to get away from her horrible crying and whaling. "Umm, excuse me, what room is Richard Grayson in?" the woman smiled at her and played on her computer a bit before sending her to room 204 on the top floor. Kori rode the elevator with a business man, two doctors, and one male nurse. When Kori got to the top floor, she was all alone with the business man. She smiled at him before walking out and he walked out to. It was awkward because it was like her saying goodbye and then walking in the same direction. Kori got to room 204 right after the man stopped following her. She was relieved when she noticed him going into room 197. Not knowing whether to knock or just enter, Kori knocked softly and then popped her head through the door. She smiled brightly even though she was probably more scared then Richard.

He was laying there in bed, with this thing hooked up in his throat. She knew that it was supposed to help him breathed but that didn't stop it from scaring her. Richard turned to her when he noticed she had closed the door behind her. She smiled brightly at him not knowing exactly what to say at this point. She wasn't even sure if he could talk with that thing in his throat. Kori opened her mouth to speak when she heard the door. She jumped slightly. She turned toward the door and saw Dr. Lambert (or at least that's what his name tag said) come in. He was looking at a chart. E had glasses on and his face was manly. Yet you could see the many years that he has lived in his face. He was handsome with his black hair and gray eyes. He looked just like any average doctor that you would see in movies. He looked up and saw Kori, and the he took off his glasses and smiled(just like in the movies). He held out his hand and Kori shock it as he introduced himself.

"Kori Anders, nice to meet you" Kori smiled as brightly as she could let herself with the situation she was in at the moment.

"Hello Kori" he said smiling. He scratched the back of his head and Kori had not noticed the gray streaks in his hair until that moment. He looked back at his chart. He then looked back up at Kori. "So, you must be Richards girlfriend" he looked around Kori and smirked at Richard and said "Lucky man" in a way only a guy could do.

"What? Oh no no no no no! Richard and I aren't dating we're just friends." Liar. That wasnt true at all. How could they be friends when they barely knew anything about each other, they lived right next door, but Kori never talked to him, with him being a cool kid and all. She knew that she probably wasn't any where close to the top of his FAVORITE PERSON list.

"Ahh I see" he said before he walked over to the other side of Richards bed, leaving with her eyes closed in frustration, facing the door, while clutching her jacket. She then opened her eyes and turned to the bed. "So how are you doing Richard?" Richard tried to respond but there was just this horrible sound that sounded painful. Kori flinched at this. "Yeah" the doctor said "don't try to talk, you wont be able to."

Kori rolled her eyes. Well why hadn't he said something before? The doctor continued talking. "You know Richard, this is your 6th visit this year. When are you going to go through with the transplant? You have the money, do you not to live a healthy life, with no restraints?" he had his glasses on now.

Richard just stared up at him. He couldn't say anything but even if he could talk, do you think he would say anything? The doctor excused himself after taking a few tests. Kori was a little relieved, but then again nervous when he did. Kori took a few steps closer to Richard. She noticed that he was staring at her legs. She blushed. "Yeah" Kori said. He looked up at her. "I know what your thinking 'what is this girl thinking, going outside with shorts on and its freakin cold out!' Yeah I know, I know, but it was warmer this morning" she said pointing at him with a grin.

He smiled at her so she felt the need to smile back. "So what exactly is up with you?" Kori murmured as she walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at Richards chart. She squinted, trying to read the doctors sloppy hand writing. Apparently, Richard had some kind of rare lung disease that lead him to have asthma and trouble breathing on occasions. She had already heard it from Chief Michael. She raised her eyebrow at him. He just stared at her, his expression unreadable. She put the chart down and sat the edge of his bed. She didn't know what was making her so daring but maybe it was the fact that she knew he couldn't say anything about anything she did.

"So" Kori started off "Why aren't you getting the transplant?" He shrugged. Kori rolled her eyes "How do you not know, this is your life we're talking about. You do know that, right?" He smirked at her.

Kori shook her head. "SMH" she laughed and he smiled brightly. "So, do you have this incredible suicide attempt or something? Why are you being so naive? Why don't you do something good for yourself?" Richard once again shrugged. Kori let out a really dramatic sigh. "Okay, you got me beat. What can I say to make you want to do the transplant?" Kori asked. He shrugged.

Kori talked to him for a little while. She told him about herself. A lot about herself. Don't get her wrong, she didn't go around talking to people like that and telling them about her personal life. It was just so easy to talk to him because he couldn't say anything. It was just her mindlessly blabbing her mouth off.

"... but I don't really have a sister cause she ran away after..." but she was cut off.

"Excuse me but visiting hours are over" said the same lady from the front desk that sent her here. Kori said okay and put her coat back on. She was halfway out the door before she turned to Richard and waved 'goodbye'. He smirked at her and waved back.

Once Kori got down to the lobby, she relieved that she had no ride home. She cursed under her breathe. She took a long sigh before she stood under the heater in the ceiling for a few minutes. Then she went out to brace the cold. It was a long walk before Kori got back home. While she was passing Richards house she could here the ambulance noise and saw the events of what happened in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them she was on her porch. She reached for her keys in her pocket but they weren't there. She cursed under her breathe once again. She would have to climb the tree again.

Climbing the tree was something that she always did when she was in middle school and forgot her keys almost every day. She was lucky the first time because her mom was home and had let her in. So that day forward she had left her window open, just a crack for when she would need to climb the tree. She remembered this one time when Richard saw here and asked her what she was doing and she explained about how she forgot her keys. He laughed at her but not in a mean way. It would make more sense to say that he laughed with her. Kori sighed. She climbed the old oak tree to the very top, slipping every chance that she got. It wasn't a very steady surface.

Once Kori got to the top, she was out of breathe. Was she really that out of shape. Maybe it was just because she hadn't climbed a tree since her freshmen year. Now she was a sophomore. Kori reached over to her window and slid it open with her three fingers that were long enough to reach it. Then she climbed on top of the roof and slid into her window before she had the chance to fall off the roof. When Kori got into her room, she was shot by a burst of warmth. She smiled as she closed her window. She smiled as she took a shower. She smiled while she brushed her teeth and she smiled while she blow dried her hair. She even smiled when she cuddled up in her warm bed and snuggled a pillow. The only reason she was smiling was because she had just made a new friend. She went to bed that night, silently whispering Richards name. Over and over again.


	2. Her Reason to Cheer

Waking up had been terrible for Kori. Most days she would wake up with a headache and end up taking Tylenol. Other days she would wake up and feel like she hadn't gotten a second of sleep because she had tossed and turned in bed all night. The only way that she could wake up and get ready for school was because she would have to take a cold shower. But today, she was fine. Her head didn't hurt and she felt refreshed (in a sense) when she woke up. She didnt believe it so she rolled out of bed and got herself ready to topple to the floor from her knees being weak, but she didn't.

Kori was surprised by this. She got out of bed and for the first time in a long time, she took a hot shower that morning. It was nice and long. She scrubbed her hair and by the time she got out, her alarm clock rang. Wow. She hadn't even noticed that she had woken up a half an hour early. That means that she actually had time to make herself look really nice today. She had already planned put her day. She would wear the cutest outfit and have this gigantic smile on her face. When she would walk by, everyone would say 'Wow, Kori, you look... good' and she would grace them with a lovely 'Thank you!'

Once she was dry, Kori got out her hair dryer. She blow dried her hair and it was wavy when she was done. She walked to her closet and found a white vest with a black long sleeved shirt under it. She put on her favorite white jeans skirt and she wore black wedges in her feet. She decided to get out her curling iron today. She plugged it in and watched some tv while she did big beautiful curls in her hair. Kori was about to head downstairs when, wait... she finally had a reason to wear her new black purse that she had gotten about two weeks ago but it always stayed in her closet.

Kori had waited patiently for her pop tart to pop up. She was painting her nails at the kitchen table with WiteOut. She had seen one of her friends do it once. By the time it popped up, Kori was done with her nails. Since WiteOut dried so fast, she wasn't worried about being careful with her hands. She grabbed a paper towel and put the pop tart on it as she headed out the door.

Kori didn't have to wait for the bus. She had her own car but she was self conscious about using it most of the time. The first time that Kori took the bus, it was terrible. It was loud with laughter and things were being thrown everywhere. It was the first day of school and Kori promised her friend. Gar that she would take the bus with him but since that day she had hide behind a bush so Gar wouldn't see her so she wouldn't have to take the bus. After a few weeks, Gar stopped worrying about it and left the matter at that.

Once Kori got to the bus stop, she thought she had missed it but that couldn't be true because kids were starting to sit down on the bench beside her to wait for the bus. Once it got a little to crowded around the bus stop, Kori decided that she would walk. She excused herself as she got up from her seat, trying to avoid any feet that she might step on or trip over. She didn't need any attention, even though everyone seemed to be looking at her. What was wrong? It was probably just weird for everyone to see her here because this is only the second time she`s taken the bus.

Kori kept her eyes on the ground because she knew that everyone was staring at her. There was little noise and their eyes were glued to her as she walked to the far back of the bus, where there was an empty seat. Before she could she heard "Hey, Kori?"

Kori looked up. It was Justin McKinley, football fullback. He had on his football jersey but non of his protection. Kori smiled lightly at him and said a small "Hi." This was weird. He had never talked to her before and she didn't even know that he knew her name.

"You look... hot" Justin said. He laughed a little and his smile was cute. The rest of the football team, that was on the bus, and some other guys said comments in agree like, 'Yeah' and 'Totally' and one 'She's always been pretty hot.' Kori blushed at that last one.

"Thank you" Kori said in a small voice. What had happened to 'gracing them with a lovely, 'Thank you''? Kori was about to go sit down but she was stopped by Justins voice. He spoke before she could turn.

"Hey are you coming to the game tonight? It would be cool to see you there." Justin flashed her a brilliant smile. Kori almost blushed.

"Umm... yeah, I guess so. It would be fun" Kori spoke in a bigger voice that time and she was actually smiling. Being invited to the football game by the fullback was a big deal. Well, sort of invited.

"Great! You know what? You should try out for the cheerleading team. You look like a cheerleader." Justin said.

"What? Oh... um... I thought about trying out but I missed auditions. It stinks" Kori confessed. She really had missed auditions. She had forgotten all about it because she had to run to Rachels because she had thrown up and wasn't feeling well and her parents were so distant from her. She really wished she could try out.

"Well, Alice said that they were looking for someone light enough to throw" Justin was joking "You look pretty light. Jennifer, the old flyer, her parents pulled her out because her grades were getting bad. They sent her to a private school."

"Bummer. That must suck." Kori said with a sad face. She had noticed what a gentle man Justin was. When he said that she looked light he didnt trail his eyes up and down her body. His eyes stayed straight on her face.

"Yeah but I could put in a good word for you. Alice hasn't put up the audition sheet yet, so I could tell her to give you a try. You have any skills?"

"Well, I was a cheerleader once and I was flyer. But I dropped out after two years" Kori said. It was true. She stopped after her parents died.

"Cool" Justin grinned "so you're a shoe in. I`ll let Alice know and you could try after school if you want. If you get it, they`ll fit you for a uniform and everything. Maybe you could perform at tonights game. You most likely wont fly but they`re only doing the basic routine."

"Really? That would be awesome. I would love to! Thank you so much!" Kori said excitedly.

"Great! I`ll tell Alice" Justin said.

"Thank you!" Kori said and he grinned at her. She sat in the back of the bus with a smile. Justin was so nice. He had gone out with Kitten at first. She was on the cheerleading squad. She was mean and blonde and her make up was her everything. Now he was going out with Alice, the cheerleading captain. Alice was nice and Kori was happy that Justin was with her instead. Kitten dumped him when she started having eyes for Richard. Alice and Justin looked cute together and Alice was nice. They were lab partners one year. Hey, they were Alistin. That's a cute name.

Kori had only been sitting for about 5 minutes before the bus had entered the school parking lot. She got up and tugged on her skirt and then grabbed her purse. She was walking up to the front of the bus near the exit when a foot came out a tripped her. Kori didnt have time to make a sound because she fell into Justins back. She almost fell to the ground but Justin caught her. "You okay?" he asked. Kori nodded. He let her go and turned to the person that had tripped her. It was Kitten Moth. She always sat near the front ever since Justin and her broke up.

"Awww, Jussy Wussy, why didn't you let her fall?" Kitten asked in a fake pouty voice.

Justin grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him and stared her sraight in the eye. "Knock it off." he said through gritted teeth. With that, he pushed her back into her seat. The girl next to her gasped. Before Kitten could say anything, Justin lightly pushed Kori in front of him and hurried her off the bus. Once the were off, he pulled her away from the line of kids getting off board. "Sorry... about Kitten, I mean."

"Its okay" Kori smiled brightly "I`m kind of used to it. Kitten is always out to get me."

"Right" Justin laughed "Hey Kori?"

"Yeah?" Kori asked. \

"Well, you know Richards my buddy right?" Kori nodded. "Goos. So, do you know what happened to him. I mean since you live next door to him. He`s the best quarter back we have and i`m just worried about him. He didnt answer any of my calls."

Kori smiled at Justins concern and an idea she had. "How about this? If I make the cheerleading squad, then I`ll take you to see Richard. But on one condition" Kori put up her pointer finger.

"What?" Justin asked.

"You cant tell anyone where he is or anything about his condition unless he says that its okay. Okay?" Kori asked.

"Right. I swear" Justin said, crossing his pointer and middle fingers together.

Kori held out her thin pinky "Pinky swear?"

Justin brought out his and it looked more like a pointer finger with how big it was. Well, he was a football star. He interlocked his with hers. "Pinky swear" he promised.

Before they let go Kori said "And if you break that swear, I`m going to break your pinky"

"Really?" Justin laughed, not believing her. "Look at me then look at you. You would hurt yourself more then you would hurt me."

Kori laughed along with him. "Yeah you right but..." Kori was cut off by the morning announcer.

"Welcome, students. Today is a special morning because..." blah blah blah. Kori didn't listen to the morning announcements. After the announcements, Kori and Justin split their separate ways. Kori headed to English while Justin went to Math. Once Kori got into the classroom, almost all the seats were taken. It was a good thing that her usual seat was still open. Hers was right next to Karens. Karen was on of Koris best friends. Karen was very beautiful. Her light chocolate skin went beautifully with her almond colored eyes and medium dark brown hair that went right under her collarbone and was curled inward, just a little bit.

Today, Karen wore a black tank top and a gray, mid ribcage cardigan. She wore black shorts and black high heeled boots that came up to her ankles. Karen was always stylish. Style was one of her best friend and she always seemed to be on the schedule for the next hottest thing.

"Hey Kori" Karen said with a bright smile as Kori sat down.

"Hey Karen, guess what?" Kori said playfully.

"You got asked to join the cheerleading team by Alices boyfriend?" Karen asked pointing a finger at Kori.

"How'd you know?" Kori said shocked.

"I have my ways" Karen smirked as she pulled out a file and started to file her nails. She then put it down and said "Naw, I`m just kidding. I heard some girls talking about it in the hallway. It didn't really sound like a rumor."

"So, what do you think?" Kori asked. She was always up for someone elses opinion.

"What do I think? Kori, I think that it would be super fun and you should try it" Karen said with a large smile. Kori had figured her to say something like that, that was upbeat and cheerful because that was just who Karen was. But, just because she was nice and sweet, doesn't mean that she is just a cotton ball. Karen is tough. Last year, she beat up a kid for tripping her in the hallway and then told him off. She was left with a sprained ankle and he was left with a bruised noise and a black eye. He was just lucky that she decided not to break his nose.

"Yeah, but I was hoping that this year, you, me and Rachel could all do something together, like we said but we still haven't gotten around to it." Kori whined.

"Don't worry about it. You should totally do this cheerleading thing. It would be fun right? So you should try it. We`ll still be best friends. Its just cheerleading. That cant step in between a friendship." Karen said.

"Swear?" Kori asked poking her pinky out.

Karen looked at her pinky and smiled before locking her pinky with Koris. "Swear."


	3. Her Reason to Share Secrets

"1 2 3 4, 5 6 7 8..." Alice said, instructing Kori with her moves.

"How`d I do?" Kori asked. She was now done but she was sweaty and probably smelled funny.

Alice read off her clip board. She then put it down "Well... I think that its safe to say that... YOU`RE IN!" Alice cheered.

"Oh my god, really?" Kori asked. Alice nodded and then they both squealed and hugged tightly. "This is so exciting!" Kori said as they jumped up and down.

"I Know!" Alice said back "We`re going to be like, best friends!"

"I can`t wait! You should really tell Justin that I said..." Kori then paused.

"Tell Justin what?" Alice asked.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" Kori asked searching the walls for a clock.

Alice reached in her purse and pulled out her phone. "Umm.. 3:47. Why?"

"I`m gonna be late" Kori said as she started gathering her stuff. She then sprayed herself heavily with sweet pea body spray because there was no time for a shower.

"Late? For what?" Alice asked.

"Long story short. Richard is sick and Justin is taking me to the hospital to see hima nd we have to go fast because visting hours end at 6:30 on weekdays."

"Richards sick? Whats wrong with him? Will he be okay?" Alice asked as she put her phone back in her bag.

"I`ll explain on the way there if you want to come" Kori said while throwing her gym bag over her shoulder and grabbing her purse and sweater.

"Heck yeah!" Alice replied. Kori sprayed her with body spray. Then Alice grabbed all her stuff and they sprinted out the gym towards the parking lot.

The ride to the hospital was sort of quiet. Kori thought that maybe they were both just a little worried about Richard. Kori told Alice what happened to Richard and to why he was in the hospital. When they arrived it was about 5:15 so they wouldn't have as much time as Kori had hoped.

"Hi I`m Kori, I was here Friday afternoon. Is Richard available for victors right now?" Kori asked the receptionist.

"Why yes he is" the lady said. "Why are you his girlfriend? He is one lucky boy. You can see him at room 204."

"Thank you but he`s not.." before Kori could continue, Alice had grabbed her arm and pulled her along to the elevator with Justin in tow.

"199, 200, 201,202,203,204. We found it!" Alice clapped.

"Ready?" Kori said, taking a hold of the door handle. Justin and Alice nodded. "Great." Kori then opened the door to reveal Richard lying in a hospital bed. He had on a hospital gown and the blankets covered his lower half. That tub wasn't in his throat anymore so he would be able to talk today. He was a little paler then usual. Tubs still hung from his arms.

"What do you want know?" Richard asked as he changed the channel on the tv. His eyes were fixed on the tv so he didnt see who was actually at the door. He obviously was expecting a doctor.

"Hey Richard" Kori said taking light steeps into the room.

Richards eyes flung to her. His eyes traveled her up and down and Kori blushed. He grinned. "Why is it every time I see you, you`re wearing something shorts and its damn cold outside?"

Kori laughed. "I don't know, maybe I`m just weather resistant" Kori laughed agin.

Richard was about to say something when Alice and Justin walked into the room. "Justin? Alice? What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried about you" Alice put out.

"So Kori told us what was wrong" Justin continued.

"So we drove over to the hospital to come see you" Alice finished.

"Wow, thanks guys" Richard said. Justin and Richard bumped fists and Alice hugged Richard lightly so not to mess with his wires.

"I don't think that we`re going to make it without you man. The Chargers nearly trampled us last season without Vic. Now we're missing our half back. Those Tigers are gonna kill us tonight" Justin ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah" Alice said "I remember last year, when those Tigers cheerleaders beat us for 1st place. That was my title. The only time that we`ve had to settle for 2nd. Its either 1st place or no title at all."

"Ahh come on" Kori said putting a hand on Alices back "They so didnt deserve that title. Their flyer wasnt even coordinated. You saw how they nearly dropped her. She was so over the weight limit for a flyer. Those girls were breaking their backs trying to keep her up"

"Speaking of football and cheerleading" Justin said checking his watch "babe, we gotta go. The game starts in like 20 minutes."

"Oh yeah" Alice said "Sorry, Kori but you cant play tonight. I havent taught you all the routines that we`re doing tonight."

"Thats okay" Kori said.

"So are you coming or..." Justin asked leaving the question oped ended.

"No I think that I am going to stay here with Richard for a little bit" Kori said smiling, "Good luck though"

"Thanks" Justin and Alice said at the same time. Justin and Richard bumped fists one again and Alice gave Richard another hug.

"Good luck guys" Richard said.

"Thanks man" Justin said and Alice smiled. They then walked out and closed the door behind them.

"So, you never really answered my question" Richard said cutting straight to the chase.

Kori grinned knowing just what question he was talking about. "I told you that I was weather resistant."

"Thats not good enough" Richard countered.

"Okay okay. Maybe I was just trying to make a good impression?" Kori asked.

"On me or Hugh Hefner" Richard grinned when Kori blushed.

"Ha ha very funny, but need I remind you that I have on more clothes then you do" Kori said pointing accusingly at him.

"Yeah but I have to, you have a choice in what you wear, i`m stuck like this" Richard grinned again.

"Okay how `bout this. We`re both at the top of Hugh Hefners 'New Bunny' list. Deal?" Kori said putting her hand out.

Richard looked at her hand before shaking it and grinning. He was surprised by how soft it was. "Deal" he replied.

"So?" Kori asded.

"So... what?" Richard asked, confused.

Kori rolled her eyes "I mean, did you give them an answer yet?"

"Oh, yes." Richard said.

Kori gasped happily "You said yes!"

"No" Richard replied shaking his head.

"No?" Kori said her expression turning sad.

"Yes" Richard tells her.

"Wait, I`m confused. Are you getting the transplant or not?" Kori finally asked.

"Yes, I answered them but no I`m not getting the transplant." Richard confessed.

"Thats so sad. You should get the transplant" Kori said matter a factually.

Richard laughed. "How are you going to tell me what to do when I barley know you?"

"Ah, but I know you" Kori joked, very sensa like.

Richard chuckled. "But wait, I do know you."

Kori was confused. "You do?"

"Yeah, we live next door to each other and I do seem to recall that you spilled your whole life story to me, Friday night" Richard grinned.

Kori blushed. "Oh yeah, sorry"

"Don't worry about it, maybe someday I`ll bore you with my life story" Richard joked.

Kori gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "I bored you?"

Richard laughed "Course not. I loved your life story."

"Is that a good thing?" Kori asked.

"It should be" Richard replied.

"So, totally of topis, do you think that I look like a cheerleader?"

"What?"

"Well Justin told me that I looked like a cheerleader and the he said that Alice was looking for a new flyer cause Jennifers parents pulled her out, so I tried out. Do you think that I`ll do good?"

"Of course. And you do look like a cheerleader. I mean, cheerleaders are supposed to be hot right?" Richard asked and the last part made Kori blush.

"Aww, you think that I`m hot?" Kori asked pushing her shyness away.

"Yeah, and the rest of the male part of the Jump High student body" Richard said.

"Well, only certain opinnions matter to me. I don't care what everyone else thinks, I still have flaws, like everyone else" Kori said.

Richard expression changed. "All I know is that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Thats so sweet" Kori said with a gigantic grin. Before the conversation could get any further, the lady from the front desk came in.

"I`m terribly sorry, but visiting hours are over" she said with a sad smile as if saying 'sorry for having to brake you two up'.

"Oh thats okay." Kori said, gathering her stuff.

As Kori was walking out, waving to Richard, he said "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Even though Kori was a little surprised about that question she said "If your lucky" in a playful manner. And as Kori walked out she thought to herself 'Lucky girl'.


	4. His Reason to Love Her

Every day since the first, day that Richard had been in the hospital, Kori had visited him. They had been seeing each other for about a week (not that way). Richard kept Kori laughing and all she could do was to keep coming back, in hopes that he would say yes to his transplant. Kori had found that only one lung was very damaged, so if they could replace it, then Richard would most likely never have to see the doctor about his situation again.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kori said, walking in the door. She was in her cheerleading uniform, hair pulled into a pony tail, with the end in a spiral curl and her white sneakers clean. She had her purple, sparkly gym bag, hanging from her shoulder.

"Well, well, well" Richard said playfully. "Look at you, sporting the school colors."

Kori spun in a circle, showing off her gold, silver, and white panthers uniform. The top went just over her belly bottom and the skirt looked like any other cheerleading skirt that stopped at her mid thigh. "You like?" Kori asked playfully back, kicking her foot in the air behind her.

"How could I not? Your supporting my team. I love anything thats gold, silver or white! So how`d the game go?" Richard asked.

Kori giggled. "Well, first it looked like we were gonna get creamed- I thought we were gonna get creamed! But then out of nowhere, Vic comes and he`s just running through, making touchdowns, saving our butts! Man, he`s a life saver!" Kori explained. She had plopped down in the chair behind her as she said the last words.

Richard laughed. "So, I`m guessing that your cheerleading game went well?"

Kori nodded excitedly and scooted her chair closer to him as she talked. "Oh, yeah! I had the most fun ever! Its my first ever! I thought I was gonna die from hyperventilating, but this girl, Jenna, she calmed my nerves. She told me that it wasn't all that big of a deal and cheerleading was supposed to just be fun."

Richard laughed. "So, you had a good time. That's awesome Kor! I would hug you right now but..." He gestured to his arm hooked up to and IV and other medicine things. Kori chuckled. She got up and hugged him lightly, afraid that she would hit something that she would regret hitting later.

"Okay, so enough about me. Did you say yes?" Kori asked, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

Richard groaned. His doctor had asked him this every morning, his nurses, every time they came in, then Kori after school, then his nurse that visits him before he goes to bed, telling him to think about it. How he despised that question. Did anybody ever think that if they would leave him alone for a little bit (besides Kori of course) then he would have some time to think about it?

Even if that wasn't going to effect his answer, but it would be helpful.

Kori winced, "Well, that isn't a good sign" Kori sat on the edge of Richards bed and stroked his hair. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that everyone just keeps asking me. What's wrong is that this is my decision not anyone else`s. the problem is that it`s my choice and I`m old enough to take care of myself but the problem is that nobody seems to notice that!" Richard let out a long sigh. He then took Kori`s hand and held it in his.

Kori stroked his hand with her thumb. She then hugged him lightly. "I`m sorry. I won't ask as often anymore, cause I know that it annoys you" she then kissed him on the forehead and Richard could feel himself blushing. Kori giggled.

"Hey Kor?" Richard asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah?" Kori asked him staring him in the eye.

"I just wanted to say that... you know what? Never mind" Richard said, dropping th subject.

Kori grinned. "Never mind, what?" she then poked him repeatedly. "Tell me, tell me, tell me. You know I am very good at prying. I can continue this for hours. Tell me, tell me. And trust me it gets annoying. Tell me, tell me, tell me..." and Kori continued that .

"Okay fine, fine just stop poking me!" Richard laughed and he swatted Kori's hand away. His face turned soft. "I was just going to say that... you look really beautiful today, Kori." he said looking her straight in the eye. "And its not the uniform that makes me think that."

Now it was Kori's turn to blush. She hadn't realized that she was so close to Richard until he pulled the silver, gold, and white bow out of her hair. Her hair feel down and the curl that was once there was spread out on her back and curtaining her and Richards face. She pushed some behind her ear but it just fell again. "Thank you" she said lightly.

Richard ran his fingers through her hair. It was so soft and thick and long. He pushed his head closer brought hers down slowly. Their eyes locked. Kori's was the first to close and his followed after when his lips touched her soft ones. First they just brushed each others. Kori then pulled away slightly. She then kissed him again with more force, it had felt like a bomb just went off in her mouth. Her lips tingled and her heart fluttered until she couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her head and her lips still tingled. Richard grinned at her and she grinned back. Then he brought her head down to where they were brought to a full on make out session.

His tongue shot into her mouth. At first Kori was surprised. Shocked even. But then she got over it. It felt nice in her mouth. She then started a war with her tongue and his. Both fighting to be on top. Kori had won and Richard chuckled into her mouth. He then pressed harder onto her mouth, his hands still running through her hair. Kori moaned and moved herself closer to him. Their hands intertwined with each others.

Kori moaned for what must have been the eight time in a half hour. Her lips were red and wet. She slowly pulled away from Richard, seeing that his lips were just as red. Kori giggled. She then realized that she was still stratteling him. She grinned and slid off of him. They were still holding hands. She grinned again to see his grinning face. Kori giggled, "Your lips are all red."

Richard licked his lips and laughed. "Yeah but not as red as yours! You look like your red lipstick wanted to take over!" Kori laughed. A real laugh. A laugh that she had been doing for a while since she had officially met Richard. She had only been this way since she was 12 and her parents were still here and her family wasn't jacked up. It was the first time in a while that she had fully broken out of her shell fully.

:You know, this is the first time in a while that I actually smiled. A real smile" Kori said, smiling really again.

"I`m just glad that I could be the one to make you do that" Richard said seductively. "You're the only one in this crazy house that has ever had any faith in me and supported me decisions."

Kori winced when she heard his last line. "Oh right, about that... Richard, you can't just not have the surgery. I know that they can't force you and neither can I but, you still need it to survive."

"What?" Richard laughed a nervous laugh "you can't make me get the surgery, yes I know that, but that doesn't mean that I can't live without it."

"Yes, I`m sure you can, on a ventilator, in a wheelchair, with weekly checkups to the hospital." Kori said with concern in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I can do just fine without the surgery. I could be perfectly fine without it. I don't need anyone to tell me what my life is gonna look like years from now!" Richard yelled.

"Stop yelling at me! I`m trying to help you! I just want you to be healthy and to be okay!" Kori screamed.

"What does it matter to you? Why do you care weather I live or die, huh?" shock hit Koris face with those words. Then something hit Richards mind. He grinned madly "Oh, I get it. You don't care. You never really liked me at all! You just knew that I liked you hard enough for you to pursue me to get the surgery, because if I were to die, it would be on your head! And you wouldn't like that, would you Kori? You just don't want to have to deal with the questions being asked about why you haven't mentioned anything to anyone about what has happened to me! Because then the whole school would be mad at you! Bitch, you never cared about me."

And that was it. That was all it took for Kori to brake down and cry. Her back was against the wall and she slide down it until she reached the floor. Her face had turned the same color as her lips were only a mere ten minuted ago. "I can't believe that you would say that to me. Do you even know what I went through for you? Do you know how hard it was to keep this a secret for you? I didn't do it for me! I did it for you because you asked me to! Everyone thinks that I have no idea what going on with you, when I do! They have no idea that I know everything and that sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, terrified that something had happened to you even though I just met you! You have no clue about what this is like for me and how much I like you and I want you to live because I wouldn't be able to go one without you. And it hurts that you think that I just want you to live long enough to tell the story so I wouldn't have to."

Richards face went soft. His brain went numb and his hands went week. How could he have done this to such a wonderful person. All she had ever done was try to do what was best for him. She was who cared and he had made her cry. "Kori?" he finally stated softly. He was answered with an incoherent 'what?'. "Come here" he said softly. Kori slowly lifted her head and saw his open arms. She slowly got up and walked over to him, sobbing along the way. She crawled in the bed next to him and let him wrap his arms around her. It instantly made her feel better.

"I'm so sorry, Kori" Richard said stroking her hair " I was being a jerk and shouldn't have said any of that. It was the stress talking but that's no excuse. And you know what?"

"What?" Kori muttered into his chest.

"I`m going to get the surgery." he said looking down at her.

Kori put her head up and looked strait into his eyes. She saw a tear running down his face. "I thought you didn't want it." Kori said. She wiped it away with her finger.

"Yeah but, you've made me want to make sure that I continue living because of you. I have hung on to life for so long because of you. Kori, I love you, and you have become my only reason to breathe."

"Oh, Richard I love you, too" Kori said and pressed her lips against his.

10 minutes later, Nurse Tracey walked through the hospital, announcing to everyone that visiting a hours were over. She opened the door to room 197 where he found a man in a business suit talking to one of their newer patients, Marcus Barley. They looked to be deep in conversation when Tracey said "Excuse me, sir, but visiting hours are over." The man nodded at her and walked out of the room, heading towards the elevator. She found it rude that he had not said anything to Marcus. She smiled at Marcus and told him goodnight. He had been one of the cancer patients.

Tracey had done this to all the patients until she reached 204. She silently opened the door. "Vis..." but she cut herself off when she noticed the red headed girl that was in the bed with Richard, a teen with lung problems. She had recognized that full head of long red hair. Richard held her close to him and she wrapped herself around him. They both seemed to be sleeping. Tracey sighed. She sauntered over to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket. She unfolded it and draped it over the couple. Once she did that, she saw the girls eyes flutter open just a tiny bit and shoot to her. "Lucky boy" Tracey whispered. Kori smiled before her eyes shut again and she snuggled closer to Richard, drifting back to sleep.

Tracey went on her way towards the door to inform more visitors. Before her hand could turn the knob, she heard Kori's soft voice again. "Ms.?"

Tracey turned and smiled brightly. "Yes, dear?"

Kori was now in the bed facing her. "He says yes" she said.

Tracey had been shocked. First she didn't know what to say because she was so happy before she said "Thank you" and gave Kori the biggest smile that she could. Kori smiled back before she turned back over and snuggled again Richard, actually falling asleep this time.


	5. His Reason to Breathe

"... and then you'll be done!" said a smiling nurse as she babbled on and on about what would happen during the surgery. She was so cheery that she even made the risks sound good. Richard just listened and nodded at appropriate times. "Any questions?"

Richard thought for a moment. Then he remebered Kori waiting for him in the waiting room "Am I allowed to have a visitor for a few minutes before its time to go into surgery?" he asked as the nurse put the blue cap over his hair.

"Yeah sure!" she said cheerfully "who should I send in?" she picked up the phone and started dialing the front desk.

"Her name is Kori Anders" Richard said looking at the nurse. She smiled at him.

"Could you send Kori Anders up to room 204? Thank you!" the nurse turned to him. "She`ll be here momentarily. Is there anything I can get you, you know, besides food and water?" Richard shook his head. " Okay, I`ll leave and give you two some privacy" whit that she smiled and walked out the door.

Just before the door closed Kori came sprinting into the room and over to Richard. She had tears in her eyes. She wrapped him in a tight hug. "I didnt know if they would let me see you or not. I was so scared."

Richard grinned. "Why are you crying? I`m the one going into surgery"

"Because i`m scared for you" Kori whispered in his ear.

Richard took Kori's arms and put her at arms length. He looked her straight in the eye and said "Kori, you can't be scared. You're gonna have to snap out of it. I`ll be fine. As soon as I`m out of this surgery, I`ll be running strait to you. And then we`ll get on with our life, together. Understand?" Kori nodded but she still cried. "Don`t be sad. You're the one that got me here in the first place."

"Excuse me" the nurse was back. They turned to her. "I`m so sorry but its time Richard."

Richard looked back at Kori and smiled. " you being scared makes me scared. So don't be and I`ll be just fine." Richard kissed a trail from her forehead to her lips and then on both cheeks. "He brought her head down to his mouth and whispered "I love you". When he looked into Kori's eyes she didn't look the least bit shocked. All she did was whisper it back.

Kori left and Richard was wheeled into the surgery section of the hospital where they put a tube in his arm and everything went black.

****************************LATER*******************************************

Richard woke to a soft 'beep..beep..beep'. He looked around for a second. He was in a room. And all white room. His vision cleared and he noticed that it was actually a hospital room. He groaned. 'How did I end up here again?' he thought. Suddenly the door opened. A man came in with a red headed girl behind her. Who were these people? These strangers? But then it hit him like a ton of bricks. That girl was not a stranger. She was the one that was there for him when first got here, while he was on the ventilator. She was the one that visited him everyday to make sure that he was okay. And he had fallen head over heels in love with this stranger. His Kori. And she had cared enough to come more then his own adoptive father did.

The man started talking as they stepped towards him. He wasn't really listening. He was too captivated by the red headed girl with the green eyes. All he really heard was the doctor telling him not to wear himself out with talking to much. Then he left saying something about privacy. Kori stepped forward and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Richard?' she asked.

"Kori?" his voice cracked. Damn, it hurt to talk. His throat was so dry and soar.

"Don't try to talk to much. I`m sure that it hurts. How are you feeling?" Kori asked.

Richard scanned her body. It was then that he noticed the slightly larger then average bandage on her arm. He took her hand and examined it "what happened?" he asked.

Kori smiled. Tears pricked her eyes. No no. He hoped he didnt make her sad. "There was a close call during the surgery. You were losing blood fast. They needed more so I volunteered. They took about two pints out of me. I`m fine just a little light headed." Kori grinned. "Didn't think that I would literally be your perfect match. We're both O-."

Richard was shocked. This was the girl that he loved. She was so giving and so beautiful. She had taken two pints of blood from herself and put it in his body. Her blood ran through his vains. It entered his heart and it pumped it back out to the rest of his body. He was going to put a ring on her finger someday. Because this was his Guardian Angle. "I would have died without you. You saved me. And that is why I love you." he didn't care how much it hurt. he was expressing his love to his Kori. Damn and he couldn't get enough of it.

Kori smiled and more tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you too. I love you so much Richard." she kissed his cheek.

Richard grew tired now. He had barely said anything. Was his talking making his grow so tired. He should have listened to the doctor. "Hey, what time is it?" Richard yawned.

Kori looked his strait in the eye. "Its time to breathe."

***********************THE END**********************************************


End file.
